


The Bride Wore a Tux

by Annehiggins



Series: Schmoopverse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annehiggins/pseuds/Annehiggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's wedding day has arrived. Along with an unexpected guest. Posted to Live Journal July 31, 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bride Wore a Tux

  
**The Bride Wore a Tux**  
By Anne Higgins

Dawn broke on Dean's wedding day to clear blue skies. Good thing, too, because if Dean was going to say his vows in a freaking gazebo (and after he'd heard that one, Cas had quite patiently explained to him yet again, that God was indeed one of the few things the Colt couldn't kill) then he'd better stay warm and dry while he was suffering through it. Not that the weather held any surprises. When your future in-law was God (even if the Bitch did insist on always appearing to Dean as Chuck Shurley and Becky Rosen), you could sort of bank on at least that much going right.

But Dean did have complaints. Starting with everyone's insistence that the 'bride' (and how the Hell had he ended up with that label? Pure discrimination against pregnant people) and groom couldn't see each other for two full freaking days before the wedding. And when Checky is in charge of making certain there was no sneaking off to meet up, it didn't happen. Was enough to make him want to hit one of his favorite guilty pleasure websites – non-porn related, and yes, contrary to what Sam might think, he did have those -- and actually make an entry – _Got knocked up by an angel, so 7-weeks pregnant. Haven't had sex in 48 hours. Future in-laws driving me insane. Did I mention they were God and I'm a guy? FML_

So anyway, pissed about the no-Cas thing. But even worse, he knew how dawn rose because he had to get his ass out of bed around the time it started. "Sam, it's too early for this shit," he whined as his brother wrestled Dean into his tuxedo. And weren't there rules about no tuxes before noon or something? And why would anyone bother to put rules on shit like that? And what sort of person came up with the idea of brunch wedding receptions? Dean bet it was a demon. Maybe he should take the knife just in case.

"You're the one who got knocked up before the wedding, Dean," Sam answered with a look favored by prim schoolmarm's everywhere. "This was the only time the vineyard had available before you start to show."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Chuck whammied the amulet, dude." And okay, so he owed the CIL-to-be for that. Never thought he'd see Sammy's old Christmas present again, but Checky had saved it from the trash can, then Chuck had turned it from a useless God-finder into a hide-the-pregnant-belly charm. Sort of an important thing to have when he was the only freaking pregnant guy on the freaking planet. "I could get married five minutes before the delivery and no one would know."

 _"I'd_ know."

"How are we even related?"

Sam leveled his all-purpose bitchface number 1 -- _my brother is such a pain_ \-- at Dean, then pulled at the scrap of silk hanging around Dean's neck. "Hold still."

"Hate these freaking things," he grumbled as Sam fussed with getting Dean's tie just right. "Like do-it-yourself garrotes."

"Dean," Sam said all exasperated by Dean's perfectly reasonable observation, "if you don't knock it off, I'm telling, Becky."

Dean's eyes narrowed, but Sam didn't flinch. About the time Dean had thrown an epic – hey, he had zero problems admitting it – fit over whether the invitations should be satin embossed or flat – as if it made a freaking difference! – Becky had announced that either Dean settled down and let her and Sam get on with planning his gala wedding or She was going to make certain Dean suffered from an equally epic case of morning sickness 24/7 for the entire pregnancy. Dean had cut off Cas' 'Now, Mother-' with a counter-offer. No morning sickness, period, stop and he'd behave. For him, because, hey, he was Dean Winchester and he didn't suffer in silence about stupid shit. "Fine. Bitch."

"Jerk," Sam answered, but finished up with the strangling thing. "There. All done."

"Peachy. So am I the prettiest bride in all the land?"

Sam wrinkled his nose, but mischief sparked in his eyes, and Checky, it was good to see Sam looking like that again. Freaking almost-Apocalypse. "Not the right person to ask, but I'm guessing Cas'll think you'll do." Then the big ape completely ruined the moment by wrapping his long-assed arms around Dean and pulling him into a hug. "So happy for you, man," Sam whispered into his ear. "You've always been there for everyone, given up so much. No one deserves love more than you, and I'm so glad you found it with Cas. Proud of you, big brother."

His eyes felt kind of … shiny. "Sam, if you make me go all hormonal and cry, I will so kick your ass," Dean whined, but he hugged back.

The door opened and Bobby walked in. "If you two ladies are finished dancing, it's time to get our momma-to-be here hitched."

Sam laughed and gave Dean a clap on the back. "See you out front," Sam said, then left to go do whatever the best man did right before zero hour. And it better be good because that milk-and-cookies bachelor party Sammy had thrown for him had sucked. Even if there had been all the Oreos Dean could eat. Chuck had promised to run interference at the reception with any alcohol-bad-for-baby fallout long enough for Dean to have _one_ glass of champagne to toast his new husband, but Becky had refused to allow any strippers and booze fun for a boys' night out.

"Ready, princess?" Bobby asked offering his arm because yeah, to Dean's disgust, when he'd made the morning sickness deal he'd forgotten to make it retroactive and he'd lost all the concessions he'd gained up to and including getting his ass given away. But he hadn't gone down totally without a fight. Dean had argued that if he _had_ to suffer this indignity, then Sam should give him away and Bobby be his best man – Gabriel was doing the honors for Cas (both Gabe and Anna had made the short list of post-Lucifer resurrections, but having an ex standing up with Cas would have been too weird) -- but Becky had insisted. Probably because the Incest-Crazed Fangirl wanted a few seconds to sigh over Sam standing at the altar with Dean.

"Whatever," he grumbled, taking the offered arm, then picking up the single long-stemmed red rose Sam had insisted he carry. (Seriously, how was it possible that _Dean_ was the gay one?) At least it wasn't the freaking bouquet of baby's breath and pink miniature roses Becky had wanted. And how had that got to be the good news?

Grumbling, he let Bobby lead him out into the sunshine. The moment they appeared a string-quartet launched into the _Wedding March,_ and all the guests stood. Only twenty or so – Dean hadn't had a say in that either, so he'd lost interest. Made up of a weird mix of surviving hunters they were friendly with – a depressingly small list … the friendly part -- and the few angels who weren't total dicks – an even smaller list.

"Don't scowl, you'll mess up the pictures and Sam'll never let us hear the end of it," Bobby hissed.

"Fine," Dean muttered, pouting on the inside the entire walk up the lawn to the freaking gazebo. Bobby gave him a quick one-armed hug when they reached the front, then Dean turned to Sam and handed him the rose – take a freaking picture, Becky, it would last longer – and finally Dean could settle down enough to focus on Cas. And wow.

"Hello, Dean," his husband-to-be said taking his hand.

Uh. Gorgeous. No way Dean was the prettiest princess in all the land with Cas looking like that. Like the angel was born to wear a tux and his eyes were so large and full of love it made Dean's throat tight. Checky, he hoped the same look was in his own eyes. He loved Cas so much, but he'd never been good at showing how he felt with anyone.

Cas smiled, big, beautiful and radiant, and Dean guessed whatever was on his own face had pleased him.

The minister – chick named Gloria Havner – cleared her throat and forced his attention away from Cas and back to this freaking three-ring circus. Okay, so it was a nice circus, but still a circus. Gazebo. Nuff said.

Reverend Gloria smiled at them, then got things started, "We are gathered here today to join this man and this man …" Dean had to resist muttering a thank you for being the only one to notice he wasn't a freaking woman in a white gown, but he figured Sam would kick him and Becky would rain down a plague of spiders on his head for spoiling the moment. Who said Dean didn't know how to keep his mouth shut when it counted?

He listened to her drone on about love for a few minutes – Becky had written the ceremony – then he finally got to face Cas again. Kind of lost focus staring into his angel's eyes, but Cas, as ever, saved his ass by giving his hand a squeeze whenever he had a line. Went off without a hitch. Reverend didn't even try to pull a fast one and sneak in an 'obey' into Dean's vows. Becky had wanted to go all traditional there, but Dean had countered with a 'hello, Dean Winchester here – have you met me?' She'd given him a sour look and conceded the point. Which made him 1 for 2 million in the wedding stakes.

"I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss."

Finally, the good part! Not wanting to embarrass Cas, Dean kept the kiss far more shallow and briefer than he would have liked, but it was still a good one. Far as Dean could say, Cas didn't know how to give bad ones. Kept a nice buzz going until the reception line started.

Dean shook hands, said his hellos and his nice-to-see-yous, even meant them, but except for Sam, Bobby and Rufus, the whole thing underscored how everyone he would really have wanted here today was dead. Hell, he'd bonded deeper with some of the victims he'd saved than most of 'his' guests.

Cas seemed to know what Dean was thinking because his hand settled on the small of Dean's back, even though it forced the angel to shake hands with his left hand.

Dean managed a smile for his … husband. The thought made the smile strengthen. Cas was his husband. He leaned close to Cas' ear, "Love you. I'm okay."

Cas nodded, but his hand stayed in place. Oh, well, given 'social graces' weren't the angel's strong point, the whole awkward handshake thing he had going was sort of fitting. Dean's mood began to brighten, then he caught sight of an approaching guest and a grin split his face. "Hey, you came!"

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world," Sarah Blake said, offering her hand.

He used it to draw her into a quick hug, because if he had a thing to say about the matter she'd be his sister-in-law by his first anniversary. "Hey, Sammy, look who showed up."

Sam stepped out of his place in line and his eyes widened. "Sarah?"

"Hi, Sam," she said with a gorgeous smile. So out of his brother's league, but she seemed to like the big goof so who was Dean to argue?

"How?"

Dean smirked. "Noticed you left a date for yourself off the guest list, so I covered your ass as usual." Because, yes, Dean was an awesome big brother. And knew how to hack into his brother's email account allowing him to discover they'd been email pals since they'd met. He could come up with a handful of reasons for Sam not to have made a move now that the end of the world hadn't happened, and all of them stupid as Hell. So Dean had decided it was time to exercise those awesome powers.

Sam gave him a beaming look that said, for once, he agreed with Dean. Becky, of course, looked less than pleased. Bless Her het-hating heart, She had caved when Dean had threatened to write his own vows. The very suggestion had made Her shudder, then send Sarah the invitation. Okay, so Dean was 2 for 1.9 million in the wedding stakes.

A woman with a strategic-heart to win a Winchester's soul, Sarah had obviously made a point of being almost the last person through the line. So a few more meet-and-greets later and Cas was leading Dean to the head table. Since Becky had wanted to sit with the happy couple, too, it was a more informal seating arrangement accommodating couples. Anna acted as Gabe's date, Bobby had Crowley with him – don't get Dean started, but Checky had played the 'all God's creatures' card and said he was welcome – and, of course, Dean had it set up so Sarah sat next to Sam. Yeah, yeah, 3 for 1.8, but still 1.8 _million._

And that's how Dean ended up eating breakfast casserole with angels, God, hunters, a future babe-in-law and a freaking top-of-the-line demon. How the whole thing didn't turn into some sort of mini-Apocalypse, he'd never know (and for the record, Cas had strict instructions to get Sarah out of there if one of his dick siblings so much as blinked funny.) He felt almost … disappointed when it was time to cut the cake without even a hissy fit being thrown. He'd thought there might be an interesting moment or two when Gabriel had gotten up to give a toast, but Becky had given him a look, and the bitch had been all sweetness and light. Freaking Momma's boy.

So, ring on his finger and Sarah showing pretty much completed the bright side of this mess. And to top off the dark side there was … cake. Dean did _not_ like cake. Yet here he stood with everyone expecting him to cut it instead of stab it. Damn.

Cas handed him the cake cutter – not even a decent knife and would the rain of toads start if he pulled out the one he had strapped to his leg to do the job? – then gave his hand a little pat. "Courage, my love. One bite and it will all be over."

Yeah, yeah, and smile pretty for the photographer or else. Dean hated his Checky-in-law. "Fine," he said with a big fake smile (actually it was probably more genuine than he would have liked since his husband was holding his hand.) They cut the stupid thing, fed each other a bite – no face smashing because it didn't take a genius angel to figure out that if Dean got started things would deteriorate rapidly into an Apocalyptic food fight.

The deed done, they returned to the table where Dean glowered at the confection on his plate. "Hey, Dean," Sam said, pulling a box out from under the table. "Got you a present."

A moment later an apple pie complete with two little grooms sitting on top sat before Dean. He almost made that squeeing sound Becky favored. "Sammy, you are awesome!"

"Only the best for my big brother," Sam answered, then gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. Fortunately Becky wasn't looking so Dean didn't have to punch his lights out. Sam smiled, then turned his attention back to his date and their nasty pieces of cake.

Dean looked at his husband. "Wanna share, handsome?" he asked with his best seductive smile.

Cas picked up a fork and they spent the next few minutes feeding each other the best pie Dean had tasted in years. Apparently several pictures were taken -- Becky made a slide show out of them -- but for the moment Dean wallowed in bliss, cinnamon, apples and flaky crust.

It would have been the perfect end of the day. But it wasn't even noon yet. They shuffled through their first dance, a waltz – it was that or some chick song that made Dean's skin crawl at the very thought. Despite the utter suckage of the music, the free food and free booze (despite Dean's no-alcohol ban, but he'd married Castiel and had Chuck as a Deity-in-law – it was never going to go his way) kept the guests from leaving, so naturally Dean and Cas had to stay.

Only thing that saved Dean's sanity was the vineyard's need to prep for a late afternoon wedding, so they got kicked out at two. With a happy groan, Dean collapsed into the back of a limo with Cas. His groan took on a whole other tone, when their tall, African-American driver suddenly tuned short and dark blond. Gabriel. "Sit tight, kiddies, we have a stop to make before letting you debauch each other."

"Damnit, Gabe-" 

"Here we are!" the archangel announced, vanished, then opened the door for them. "Sorry the trip took so long. Traffic can be such a bitch."

"I'm going to freaking end you," he muttered, refusing to budge. He was tired damnit! And pregnant. Could someone please cut him a freaking break?

"Give it up, princess." And that was another thing, when the hell did everyone start calling him 'princess?'

"When you started acting like one. Duh," Gabriel answered with a roll of his eyes. And had Dean mentioned how much he hated having his mind read? "A few times. I wasn't listening. Now, haul your ass out here before I do. And I promise I'll land you in something far more interesting than a tux. Hmmm, rubber duck suit maybe or. …"

"Fine!" He snapped, knowing when to concede defeat if not when to let go of a mood, and got out. Didn't look like they'd gone anywhere. Same vineyard with a stupid gazebo, same white chairs set up facing it, same guests. … Wait. No, they weren't the same. Lot more of them for one thing, and … His eyes focused on the nearest couple and his eyes widened. Samuel and Deanna Campbell. His grandparents. They were talking to Jo and Ellen Harvelle along with a man Dean recognized from photos as Ellen's husband, Bill. Pastor Jim, Caleb, Pamela Barnes, Ash – his gaze darted from face to face discovering one lost friend or loved one after another. And then he saw. … A sob caught in his throat and he started running toward a beautiful woman with sunlight blonde hair. "Mom!"

With a beaming smile, she drew him into her arms, and for the first time since he was four years-old, Dean felt his mother's embrace. Not a ghost, not a memory, not a djinni-created illusion, but his real mother's arms around him. Tears dampened his face and he didn't even try to blame them on hormones. "Mom."

"My baby, all grown up," she sighed holding him close.

"And into the best man I've ever known," another achingly familiar voice said as strong arms encircled them both.

"Dad."

"Hey, Dean," John Winchester said with a teary smile of his own.

Dean soaked up the moment, then he realized someone important was missing. "Sam?"

"Here, Dean," Cas said, and the three Winchesters looked toward where the angel was standing with Sam, Sarah and Bobby. Kid looked all teary-eyed and full of longing, but didn't move. Yeah, made sense. Never had really known Mom and he'd fought with Dad yet again moments before Dad had let Azazel kill him to save Dean. Could see why Sammy might doubt his welcome in Dean's reunion. Stupid. But he could see it.

Before he could say or do anything to knock some sense into his brother, Dad lifted one arm from around Dean and his wife, and reached toward his youngest son. "Come on, Sam. Come meet your mother."

Then it was the four of them holding one another. Together. Like it always should have been. Time seemed to stop or slow down because it felt like every moment lost was met and answered by one in his parents' arms.

Finally Gabriel clapped Dean on the shoulder and said, "Okay, folks, it's time to get this party started."

Dean couldn't quite stop the distressed sound he made as his mother and father began to let go, but Gabe's hand tightened with a touch that felt … reassuring? "No worries, kid. Anna and I have decided Sunday dinners at your folks' house for you all are on us." He shrugged at Dean's wide-eyed stare. "We figured you didn't need another toaster."

Sam managed to give Anna a dignified, yet obviously grateful kiss on the cheek, but Dean threw his arms around the trickster-archangel and hugged him. "Thank you."

Anna smiled. "It was the least we could do after all our kind put you through."

And while Dean agreed on principle, to have them actually give him this was beyond anything he would even have thought to pray for. Then he remembered. "I … I thought Heaven was solitary confinement."

"Never meant to be," Gabriel said. "Sure, reliving precious memories was always a part of it, but Zac thought it took less effort to keep it that way. Mom and Dad coming home got things back on track so souls can visit one another and make all the new memories they want."

John touched the small of his back. "Grandparents can even come to dinner if you'd like. Samuel and I manage to get along just fine up here."

Mary nodded. "Now why don't you introduce us to your husband and lady friend," she said taking each of her son's arms.

It should have been awkward for Sarah, not to mention a shock on the level of introducing a catatonic state or something, but she handled the whole 'transported to Heaven and meeting the parents' thing with style. Between that and the look of awe Sam was giving her, Dean figured his brother would be popping the question within months. So happy new beginnings for both of them. And Sunday dinners with his folks and their folks. Dean didn't know how his heart hadn't burst.

"This is Heaven, my love," Cas said, slipping his arm around Dean's waist. "And God has returned. There is no sorrow here, no pain. Only joy."

He looked at his husband. "This was all your idea, wasn't it?"

"I may have wished for you to see your family again, but Mother and Father made all of this happen."

Becky suddenly appeared beside them. "Hey, We might have a lot of fun driving you crazy, Dean, but all was done out of love. And now it's time for you to get married the right way -- in front of your family and friends."

So Dean took his place beside Castiel in a Heavenly gazebo, and it was Chuck who stood before them. "We are gathered together to join this man and this angel for all eternity."

Dean looked into his angel's eyes, and, yeah, an eternity sounded good.

end

**Author's Note:**

> This series began as an answer to schmoopbingo prompts. I got three done and was intending to fill a whole card with this verse. I got distracted, but I think it works well as just a 3-parter, too.


End file.
